


Punishment

by AmryMLeighton



Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, Keegan loves Logan, Keegan's gonna punish him, Logan done messed up, Logan's still an idiot, M/M, Making Love, Porn, Porn With Plot, Should I add more tags, always listen to Keegan, love making, soft kinky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: In which Keegan tells Logan to stay and cover his ass, and plans a punishment for when he doesn't listen.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008393
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts).



> I just finished this mission and thought, hey, I'll follow right behind Keegan and see what he does. Then it gave me an idea. 
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Also, this is for someone who has helped me with my Keegan x Logan Werewolf AU, and has just been such a nice person. Here you go! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Please enjoy?)

* * *

Logan knew he fucked up as soon as they made it back home. 

Well, he knew before then, as Keegan's glare didn't leave him all the way back. 

Yeah, he fucked up. Big time.

Perhaps following right behind Keegan after he explicitly told Logan to stay and cover his ass, wasn't such a good idea. 

Or maybe it was? 

Hesh kept giving Logan odd looks. Switching his gaze between the two men as he couldn't possibly fathom why Keegan was glaring at his little brother. 

_Because I am a little shit_. He thinks, trying not to snicker as Keegan's glare gets sterner. 

_Shit_. 

When they entered base, got cleaned up and put something in their bellies, Logan thought everything was fine. 

Keegan stopped glaring half way through the meal, his father was pleased with him, David was off doing God knows what, and Merrick was being his cranky old self. Everything was good. 

Except it wasn't. 

Logan quickly dressed after exiting the shower, only throwing on his plaid pajama bottoms as he forgot his underwear. 

Exiting the showers, he makes his way back to his room, preparing for a relaxing night. Maybe a little bit of whisky, a movie, he'd be good to go in the morning. 

However, Keegan had other plans. 

Logan entered his room, setting his towel on a chair. Before he could plop on his bed, a strong hand clamped over his mouth, an arm wrapped around his torso. 

He would've screamed had he not recognized the warm, sweet scent of Keegan. 

Logan hummed, setting his arms against Keegan's. 

"Hey sailor." He mumbled through the hand on his mouth. 

All he got was a grunt. 

He licked at Keegan's hand, only to have his ass slapped. 

"Ow, dude! What the fuck?" Keegan's strong arms shoved Logan onto his bed, startling him. 

He met Keegan's eyes to see that his frustration hadn't left him, as he previously thought. 

"Shit." He voiced, earning a scoff from the older male. 

"Shit is right, kid." As Keegan glowers at him, probably deciding what to do with the idiot, Logan takes in his outfit. 

A loose, black v-neck, with matching pajama bottoms. 

"I fucked up?" He asked, voice soft. 

Keegan nods, stalking closer to Logan until he's at the edge of the bed. 

"You didn't listen, Logan." He shivers at the way Keegan growls his name. "You need to be punished." 

And forgive me mother, Logan had never been more turned on than he was right then. 

"Oohoh God, yes." He moaned, imagining downright shameful things. 

Keegan smirked. "I'm going to be in control Logan, you hear? You _will_ listen, unless you want to be spanked?" 

_Yes yes yes_! He wanted to cry, but knew better. 

He screwed up, Keegan was here to fix that. 

He'd probably never learn though. 

Playing into Keegan's little game, Logan smirks mischievously. "What do you want to do to me, sir?" 

Something dark and lustful flashes across Keegan's eyes. "Don't be naughty." He growls, before pulling Logan to him by his legs. 

"First I'm going to teach you to keep your mouth shut when a man speaks to you." Logan whines softly, enjoying this more than he probably should. 

Keegan reaches down, pulling his cock out through the slit in his pajama pants. 

"Take it." He commands, and without hesitation, Logan wraps his lips around Keegan's tip. 

"Hmm, fuck." He groans lowly, watching with hooded eyes as Logan licks at his head, slowly working his way around the sides down to the base. 

Keegan's calloused hands run through his hair, gripping it tightly. 

"You want me to take it all, sir?" Logan knows how much calling him sir gets to him. 

Frankly, Keegan doesn't mind. 

"Yes, Logan. Take. It." His cheeks flush as he attempts to put Keegan entirely in his mouth. 

He uses his tongue to massage the underside, moaning as he does so, enjoying Keegan's taste. 

Above him, Keegan moans, keeping his voice low. 

_Can't have that._ Logan thinks. 

He swallows around Keegan, grabbing the man's ass as he twists his mouth and tongue around him, swallowing still. 

Keegan tries to stop himself, but a louder moan escapes, echoing around the room. 

"Damn it, Logan." He goes to lecture him, being stopped only by Logan managing to take him all in one go, still swallowing around him. 

"Fuck, Logan!" He moans loudly, one hand is on Logan's shoulder, the other tangled in his hair. He moans at the feel, enjoying it all. 

_I want more._

He bobs his head back and forth, moaning and swallowing and squeezing Keegan's ass, which the man seems to enjoy. 

"Fu, huh, oh fuck. Logan!" Logan swallows around him one last time, enjoying Keegan's salty, yet slightly sweet taste as it glides down his throat. 

Pulling off creates a loud, wet, pop, bringing Keegan back from his high. 

"Did I do good, sir?" Keegan's astonishingly blue eyes are glazed over, hooded with lust. 

"Yes, yes you were a good boy." He pulls Logan up, bringing the younger male into a heated kiss. 

He grips Logan's face tightly, as if afraid he might disappear. 

Logan gently wraps his arms around Keegan's neck, enjoying Keegan's demands. 

Pulling away, he smiles cheekily at Keegan. "I don't think that punishment was enough, sir. I think I might still misbehave." 

Keegan's eyes darken again, knowing what he wants. 

"Oh, you do?" His hands glide down Logan's bare torso, taking in the lean muscle with his fingertips. "I think I have a remedy for that." He kisses Logan again, before throwing him back on the bed. 

Reaching into Logan's bedside table, he takes out the half used bottle of lube. 

"Hmm." Logan moans, his legs spread wide like a whore. 

"Hold this." He shoves the bottle in Logan's mouth, earning a startled moan. 

He looks around, and after a few minutes, he returns with two scarves. 

Before Logan can ask what they're for, Keegan has securely tied his wrists to his bed post, yet made sure they weren't too tight, so as to not hurt him. 

When Keegan removes the bottle, Logan lets out a frustrated whine. 

"I wanted to touch you!" He sets his head back on the pillows.

Keegan chuckles. "Should've thought of that before you followed me. This is punishment Logan, you're not supposed to enjoy it." 

His deep voice sends a tremor down Logan's spine. 

"Doesn't mean I won't." He licks his lips, sighing when he can still taste Keegan. 

"You taste so fucking good." He gasps when Keegan's hand strikes his face. It wasn't hard, just a tap to get his attention. 

"You don't swear, understood? Or do you really want your ass slapped that bad?" 

Logan doesn't answer, not trusting himself to. 

"Good boy." His already semi erect cock twitches every time Keegan says that. 

"I'm you're good boy, yes, sir?"

Keegan hums. "Not such a good boy today, though." He pulls off his shirt, enjoying the way Logan's eyes rake over his toned muscles hungrily. 

"I was a very, _very_ , bad boy, sir." 

Keegan grins, humming once more.

He walks around the bed, watching Logan with rapt attention. 

He climbs onto the bed, squirting some of the lube onto his fingers. 

Gingerly, he begins rubbing it along Logan's pecs, his abs, and abdomen, enjoying the shine it gives to his tanned skin. 

"Tell me how much you enjoy it when I touch you." His blue eyes look into Logan's hazel ones. 

He moans softly, leaning his head against his arm. "I love it when you touch me, sir. It sends shivers throughout my body. I get hot, so very hot, but I love it. I love everything you do to me, sir. I love it." 

Keegan smiles, something he hardly ever does, and leans down, taking Logan out of his pajamas. He strokes him lazily as he continues to massage lube into his torso. 

"Hmm, sir, please?" Logan moans. He doesn't want lazy touches, he wants Keegan. 

"I know what you want Logan, but this is a punishment. You have to wait." 

At that, he wanted to huff and pout like a child, he didn't though, knowing Keegan didn't really like it when he pouted. 

Keegan let's go of Logan, instead hooking his fingers into the hem of his pants. He pulls them down, slowly releasing Logan, and making him feel more exposed then ever. 

Keegan leaves them at his ankles, sighing contently. 

"You're beautiful." Logan can feel his body heat up, his cock twitching as Keegan takes him in. 

He pulls Logan's legs over him, resting them on his back as he gets on his stomach. 

"I know you don't like it when I do this, Logan. Seeing as this is a punishment though, I think it fits." Before Logan can ask what he means, Keegan has pressed his tongue against Logan's hole, earning a startled squeak. 

"Keegan, wait, I don't, ah!" Over the past few months, Keegan's hair had gotten a little bit longer, and often he slicked it back. However it wasn't currently slicked back, and now more than ever, Logan wished he could run his hands through it.

He lets out a soft mewl as Keegan's tongue eases him open. 

Pausing, he places a gentle kiss to Logan's thigh, breathing a little heavier. 

"How do you not find that disgusting?" He chuckles. 

Keegan kisses him on the hip. "You keep yourself clean, that's how. I like how you taste as well. Like strawberries." Logan blushes at the mention of his body wash. 

"You probably shouldn't be able to taste it." His face flushes as he chuckles in embarrassment. 

Keegan pulls himself up, smiling at Logan. "I still enjoy it." He places a chaste kiss to Logan's lips, before pulling away. 

Lubing up his index finger, he eases it into Logan, watching as his face gets redder and he squirms. 

"Doesn't hurt, does it?" His voice is gentle, calm. He doesn't want to hurt Logan. 

"N-no sir, no, it, it feels good. Hmm." He clenches his fists around the scarves, letting out a whine he's never heard a man his age make. 

It's _hot_. 

As Keegan adds more lube with his other fingers, he leans down, taking Logan's lips in a passionate kiss, distracting him from the intrusion. 

It seems to work as he makes his way down Logan's neck, biting and kissing at his neck, hoping it leaves a hickey. 

"Keegan!" He cries, throwing his head back and opening his mouth, no sound escaping. 

He found it. 

He pulls away, taking off his pajama bottoms as quickly as he can, his own cock preventing them from going down for a moment. 

Crawling back onto the bed, he pulls Logan's legs over himself once more.

"Think you're ready?" Without answering, Logan wiggles his ass, attempting to pull Keegan closer with his legs. 

He chuckles. "Tell me what you want, Logan." 

Logan's half lidded eyes meet his, pure beauty radiating off of him. 

"You, sir. I want you." 

Leaning down, he kisses Logan again, nipping at his lips, his fingers guiding his cock into Logan. 

The younger male tenses as his head enters him, sucking in air and throwing his head back. 

Applying more lube to his fingers, he massages around Logan's hole, adding the tip of his finger to try to stretch him a bit more. He uses his other hand to massage into Logan's hips and shoulders. 

"Hmmm, Keegan." Logan tosses his head back and forth, moaning profanities that Keegan let's slide. 

"Yes, baby boy?" Logan moans, squeezing his legs against Keegan's sides. 

"Take me, please, please take me." 

With a careful, and swift thrust, he buries himself in Logan, who makes no noise except for a soft hiss. 

"Fuck." He whispers, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

Keegan kisses it away, stroking his face. "Did I hurt you?" 

Logan chuckles softly, nuzzling against Keegan's neck. 

"No sir, no. I'm alright." He presses his lips to Keegan's, licking at his tongue and tasting him. 

"Take me, sir. Take me." Keegan grabs Logan's hip in one hand, caressing his face in the other, beginning to pull out. 

When he pushes back in, his lips are smashed against Logan's, taking his breath away in more than one sense. 

He starts a slow rhythm, kissing and nibbling Logan when he hisses or squeezes his eyes shut. 

"You alright, baby?" He nips at Logan's collar bone, enjoying how he moans. 

"Yes sir, yes! Yes! Oh fuck me!" He pauses in his thrusts, unable to glare at the man. 

"Damnit kid, people are gonna hear you." Panting heavily, he manages to pull his shirt off the floor, only to shove it in Logan's mouth. 

He gives a protesting grunt, which turns into a moan as he starts moving again. 

"That's one way to shut you up." Logan glares at him, a smile creasing his eyes. 

Keegan leans down, kissing Logan's neck and shoulders as his pace quickens. 

After a few more thrusts, he grips Logan's other hip with his other hand, needing the support. 

He continues to fuck Logan, watching his face contort into all manners of sexual beauty. 

His dirty blond hair sticks to his forehead as Keegan's pace quickens, his thrusts getting sloppier. 

"Hhmm." Logan moans. 

Keegan leans down, using his teeth to pull his shirt out. 

"Yes, Logan?" He kisses Logan's neck, earning a content sigh. 

"May I cum, sir? I'm close." 

He kisses Logan, pleased he asked. 

"Yes, you may." He resumes his thrusting, knowing he's close as well. 

"Keegan! Oh Keegan!" Logan cries, as he reaches his peak, coating his torso. 

As Logan clenches around him, it helps send Keegan over the edge, and he releases inside of Logan, grunting his name into his neck. 

As the two men ease off their high, Logan chuckles. 

"I should act up more often." 

"Is that all you learned from this?" Keegan grunts, not at all surprised. 

Logan smiles lazily. "Don't disobey your orders, I've got it." He leans up, kissing his lover. "Can you untie me please? I haven't quite got the hang of it yet, I think I got myself tangled." 

Keegan smirks, kissing his forehead before untying him. 

As soon as he does, Logan's arms are around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"I love you, Keegan." He whispers against his lips, earning a pleased hum from the older male. 

"I love you, Logan."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think Logan learned how to untie knots because Keegan is (not so) secretly kinky.


End file.
